nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Trooper CS-18
The Alpha Trooper CS-18 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike license. It has the same plunger system as the Recon CS-6. Like the Raider, the Alpha Trooper is capable of slam firing. The blaster is also capable of using the Raider, Spectre, and Recon shoulder stocks. However, this blaster cannot support any form of barrel extension. This blaster is well known to be the best well-rounded gun to buy The Alpha Trooper comes packaged with its eighteen dart drum and eighteen Streamline Darts. Review Range - 9/10 - This blaster's range is about twenty five to thirty five feet. Fifty feet may be reached when the blaster is angled. This is because of an inefficient air restrictor, causing unexpected ranges. The range can degrade after about six months of frequent usage. Accuracy - 9/10 - The Alpha Trooper is a very accurate blaster, but accuracy is decreased when slam firing. Reliability - 10/10 - This blaster hardly ever jams when fired. most jams, however, are caused by human error. The Alpha Trooper has issues when people slam fire way too hard. It will jam if you slam fire too fast also. Rate - 10/10 - The Alpha Trooper can slam fire up to about three to five darts per second, depending on the user. Capacity -10/10 - The Alpha Trooper can hold up to eighteen darts in its packaged drum, plus one in the secret spare dart hole located inside the handle. This totals up to nineteen darts, but can be increased with the Raider's ammo drum. General -''' 9.6'''/10 - The Alpha Trooper is an excellent blaster overall, due to it's superb firepower, cheap price, and high ammo capacity. it is widely considered an amazing blaster, except for the fact that after frequent use the blaster's range will drop. This is the best blaster that most kids can use, since it isn't as large, heavy or expensive as a Vulcan or Stampede. Trivia *This blaster is similar to the Raider CS-35 but smaller. *The Alpha Trooper exclusive to specific stores depending on the country. In the US and Australia, it is a Target exclusive. In the UK, it is a Argos exclusive. In Canada, it is a Zellers exclusive. In Germany, Austria and Switzerland it is a Müller exclusive. *On a March 2011 poll, the Alpha Trooper was among the favored clip system model blaster by Nerfers. *Many users believe that this blaster used to have a "lower profile" design due to the blaster's short barrel, missing shoulder stock, no barrel extension compatibility, small drum and rather silent shots. *This is the only clip system blaster that does not feature a shoulder stock, although one can be used. *The Raider's thirty-five dart drum and stock can be used on the Alpha Trooper, making it a superior blaster for most young Nerf enthusiasts. The Clear Series of the Raider's drum allows for easy counting of remaining darts. *The eighteen dart drum can be purchased separately. *Along with Recon CS-6 and Deploy CS-6, it makes a good starter combination for new nerfers because of the cheap price. *Most shoulder stocks come on and off the Alpha Trooper rather difficultly (except for the Raider CS-35's). External links *Alpha Trooper CS-18 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Target Exclusive Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Dart blasters